Shelving units that can be assembled from preconfigured pieces have been used in homes and industry for decades. These units often have premade shelves for horizontal attachment to vertical supports and are assembled with various types of clips, connectors, or other components into the designed unit. The strength of these types of shelving units is usually dependent upon the type of materials utilized for the individual components.
Modular shelving is also known and commonly used. This type of shelving often employs individual pre-made pieces that can be fit together in various combinations. Modular shelving can allow more individual expression and personal style, but is often bulkier and harder to attach because the pieces are pre-assembled or at least partially pre-assembled.
A shelving unit that can be easily assembled from smaller pieces and provide modularity to the final design would be easier to transport and would allow more customization of the final assembly.